


【翔润】Game Rules 07（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 07（ABO）

星期五，晚高峰。

即便是提前一个半小时从家里出发，樱井翔还是迟到了十五分钟，路上实在太堵了。

走进这家名叫“炙”的高级料理亭，服务员把他带到包间门口，整整衣襟， 刚向拉门伸去，门就被猛地拉了开来，他差点撞上从里面冲出来的人的鼻子。

四目相对，两个人都吓得不轻，就在这种离得很近很近的情况下愣在了当场，一时之间谁都没有动作。

“我说，你们两个是打算啵一个吗？”一个懒洋洋的声音从包间里传了出来，带着满满的调侃和戏谑。

樱井翔还没做出什么动作，对面那人听见这句话，整个人抖了一下，马上后退了一大步，鞠躬道歉，“我太冒失了，真是非常对不起。”

……总觉得他道歉是怕刚才说话那人误会而不是因为差点撞到我。

吐槽放在心里，樱井翔笑眯眯道，“没关系没关系，意外而已，不要介意。”

“失陪一下！”这个高高瘦瘦的男人双手合十又鞠了个躬，迅速说了一句就从樱井翔身边挤过去，消失在了包间门口。

擦肩而过的时候，樱井翔闻到了他身上信息素的味道，朗姆酒混合着青柠檬，甘蔗汁还有薄荷，明显是两种信息素杂糅在一起，另一种信息素应该来自于他标记了的Omega。

这味道充斥着樱井翔的鼻腔，就好像喝了一杯莫吉托。

“抱歉啊松本桑，我迟到了。”一边脱鞋走进包间，樱井翔一边开口，看着端正跪坐在桌子前的松本润说道。

“不要紧的，樱井桑，我们也刚到没一会儿。”松本润的耳朵尖悄悄地红了，樱井翔松林般的味道一进入包间，他的心就不受控制地“咚咚咚咚”飞速跳动了起来，吞一口唾沫，不着痕迹深呼吸一下，调整着自己的状态。

“我来介绍一下吧，樱井桑，这位是二宫和也，我大学时候的室友，刚才出去的那个是相叶雅纪，二宫桑的Alpha，也是我们的学长。”松本润把坐在自己对面正在手机上玩智龙迷城的白皙年轻男子介绍给樱井翔，二宫和也暂时停下游戏，从榻榻米上站了起来，正对着樱井翔伸出了一只手。

“我是二宫和也，初次见面，我们润劳烦你照顾了。”看起来小小的Omega眯起双眼露出一个微笑，呃，在樱井翔看来，更像是皮笑肉不笑，手劲却很大，用力捏着他的左手，也就让他没法把这当做是热情的力道。

二宫桑，初次见面，鄙人是哪里惹到你了吗？

樱井翔百思不得其解，只得维持客套，“哪里哪里，都是我应该做的。”

三个人重新坐下以后，樱井翔悄悄甩了甩被捏红了的左手，松本润将这一幕都收进了眼里。

微微皱起眉头瞟了一眼二宫和也，你是不是有点太用力了？

怎么？八字还没一撇呢，现在就开始心疼了？二宫和也眼皮一掀，翻了个小小的白眼，手下没停，继续着刚才的游戏。

屁！你哪看出来我心疼了？

你浑身上下都透着心疼的气息，掩饰也没用。

并排而坐的两个人一直在眉来眼去，樱井翔在他俩正对面，只得假装看手机以免尴尬，相叶雅纪的归来拯救了他。

“呜哇小和我跟你讲，刚刚在厕所里有一个男大姐，胸毛有这么长——”相叶雅纪一进门就开始嚷嚷，语气夸张，用食指和拇指比划了一段大概五厘米的长度。

“诶，大猩猩吗？”二宫和也头都不抬，一边玩游戏一边随口敷衍。

“对啊对啊，我也觉得像个浓妆艳抹的大猩猩。”相叶雅纪忙不迭地点头，一副赞同得不能再赞同的样子，似乎根本没察觉到二宫和也在对付他。

“那要不明天我们去动物园吧，我听说他们那里新来了一只银背大猩猩，布丁酱有丈夫了。”

“好啊小和！去完动物园我们再去秋叶原吧，最新的一款《塞尔达》明天晚上八点发售诶！”

“八点啊，好晚的……”

“没关系啊，那家店旁边是个饭店，他家的汉堡肉很好吃的！你可以在里面等，我去给你排队！”

“嗯哼——”松本润咳嗽了一声，妈的实在听不下去了，“我说二位，秀恩爱什么的一会儿再说好么，我们先点菜。”

伸手按响了服务铃，松本润把服务员叫进来，让大家根据菜单点自己想吃的。

樱井翔倒没觉得被怠慢了，起初他还以为相叶雅纪和二宫和也关系不好，没想到见识着了另一种亲密伴侣之间的相处模式，也挺好玩的。

坐在他对面的松本润低头认真看着菜单，长长的睫毛遮住眼帘，今天将头发全都梳到了脑后，露出光洁白皙的额头，同样白皙的双颊，在樱井翔的灼灼目光下，渐渐染上了一层红云。

低沉的笑声隔着桌子传来，松本润的脸更红了。

今天他显然不在发情期，信息素的味道清浅得几乎闻不到，樱井翔却回忆起了几天前自己调查到的资料。

 

一次性注射用抑制剂的外包装上，是一排连樱井翔都不认识的拉丁文医学专有名词，下面印着“松本制药”的英文名称，还有产品序列号。

在这则十年前的新闻里，松本制药出了问题的这一批抑制剂的序列号跟他手里的这个非常相似，包装很像，拉丁字母的排列顺序一样，产品序列号的数字也相差不多，但樱井翔还是不能确定，这两样抑制剂是同一种东西。

他甚至通过内部关系拿到了十年前的那批被检察院封存的抑制剂的样本，将两个针筒放在一起比对就能明显地看出来，这确实是两种长得非常像，但是有区别的不同种类的抑制剂。

难道松本制药把抑制剂改良了？

当年的审判结果是，松本制药给受害者及家属赔偿了一大笔钱，因为医疗事故并没有造成患者死亡，视依赖的程度不同，最严重的也在一年以后就回归了正常人的生活，松本制药停业整顿三年，之后又重新开业了。

只不过，樱井翔问遍了关东所有的连锁药房负责人，他们都表示，没有售卖过松本制药的注射类抑制剂，他们现在主要生产的是片剂，而且也因为效用普通，销路一般。

这就奇了怪了，难道松本制药专门给自家少爷生产这种不对外销售的抑制剂？从松本胜雄对松本润做的这些混账事上来看，松本家对这个领养的大少爷可没有那么重视啊。

抑制剂依赖？只是为了控制一个收养来的孩子，需要这么大动干戈吗？

樱井翔有些想不通，不过他直觉想要把这件事弄明白，不仅仅是因为自己对松本润抱有好感，希望能够帮上他，更重要的是，这件陈年旧事，能够为接下来的拒绝增添筹码，端看他要怎么用了。

 

翔君在看我。

天啊他还在看我我我我要怎么办……

妈呀翔君在看着我笑啊啊啊啊啊要死了要死了——

松本润把全部的注意力都集中在了盯着自己额头的那道视线上，菜单上都有什么菜式，他一个都没记住。

花了一整天的时间选衣服、做发型，很多人都明示暗示过松本润，他信息素的味道非常吸引人，他也就没有选用任何香水，为了以防万一，临出门之前还打了一针抑制剂，包里也预备了几支。

松本三郎和松本茉花十分满意养子的识相，虽然满脸的不情愿，但还是出门去见樱井翔了不是么，这可比之前连门都不愿意出的时候强了不知道多少倍。

不过松本三郎也清楚，松本润不见得有多喜欢樱井翔，想要尽快离开松本家这个大宅子的心情应该是真的，因为连他都能看出来，小儿子松本胜雄看松本润的目光越来越危险了。

如果这次松本润还没有办法成为樱井翔的Omega，那倒是可以考虑把松本润送给小儿子，毕竟一个三十多岁的Omega，能联姻的对象已经寥寥，还不如便宜了自家人，到时候安排松本润假死就成了，找个别墅把人一关，也不是什么难事。

松本润何尝不知道这是自己最后脱离火坑的机会了呢，松本胜雄满眼的占有欲，松本三郎的小算盘，他都一清二楚。

只是，这其中一旦牵扯到了樱井翔，松本润必须慎之又慎，宁愿让翔君相信自己是个婊子，也不能把他拉上松本家的贼船。

绝对不可以。

低头佯装研究菜单，松本润表面上不动声色，实际心里百转千回，服务员的声音在耳边响起，吓了他一大跳。

“……先生？请问您的套餐选好了吗？”服务员的语调，恰到好处地殷勤恭敬。

“唔，B套餐好了。”其实是胡乱选的，只因为他刚才听见樱井翔也点了这个套餐。

松本润可能自己都没注意，自己在点套餐的时候下意识地瞟了樱井翔一眼，那内心里小鹿乱撞羞涩不已的纯情模样，像极了他的初恋。

那个他在英国读了两年书，才后知后觉发现的初恋。

自己对那个还没有开始分化，连真实姓名都不知道的孩子，那种渴望每天都见到他，和他一起坐在神社的鸟居下，分享一瓶弹珠汽水，一起吐槽香菜有多难吃，在夏日的树荫下听着蝉鸣说着话，夕阳中踢着路边的小石子走回家的感觉，原来是喜欢，原来是青涩但酸甜的初恋。

那孩子应该也喜欢自己吧，要不然也不会问出那样傻乎乎的问题了。

当时自己更傻，都还没看清楚那颗同样喜欢着对方的心。

后来樱井翔也谈过几段恋爱，却再也找不回当时的感觉。

现在，在松本润身上，看着他脸上的这副神情，那种恋爱的感觉似乎又回来了。

这仿佛是冥冥中的天意，暗示着樱井翔一定要把握这次机会，心动了就要追到手，否则追悔莫及。

“松本桑，”于是开了口，声音中带着前所未有的温柔，“身体怎么样了？”

“啊还，还好，已经没什么事了。”其实刚结痂没几天，现在正痒得很，连晚上睡觉都要穿上压力衣防止自己无意识地抓破伤口。

“那可太好了……”

 

菜上齐的这一会儿功夫，樱井翔就跟坐在他旁边的相叶雅纪混熟了，对方性格开朗又热情，十分真诚还很健谈，两人不仅交换了联系方式，还约了酒。

攀谈中樱井翔得知相叶雅纪是个兽医，经营着一家规模不小的宠物医院，二宫和也在大学读的情报专业，现在是一家大公司的网络运营主管。

松本润全程都在帮别人烤肉，话很少，樱井翔却注意到，自己称赞了什么好吃，之后盘子里总会悄悄多上一两片那种肉。

刺身也是，几乎所有的贝类都进了他的肚子。

二宫和也只吃熟的，相叶雅纪接收了所有他家Omega不愿意吃的食物，只有松本润，几乎没有动过筷子。

面前多了个茶碗蒸，烤肉夹子被接过去了，两个人的手短暂地接触了那么一瞬，松本润一抖，险些把夹子掉到烤肉网上。

“我来烤吧，你吃点东西，我觉得这个茶碗蒸味道很不错。”放下蛋羹，樱井翔拿过松本润手里的夹子，绅士风度尽显。

不出他所料，松本润在这刻意的皮肤接触之下慌了手脚，连脖子都有些粉嘟嘟的。

温柔的松本润，忧郁的松本润，脆弱的松本润，吃到好吃的可爱的松本润，害羞的松本润，完了，樱井翔觉得自己掉进了一个名叫“松本润”的陷阱中，越陷越深。

还是心甘情愿的那种。

樱井翔是个行动派，一旦确认了心意，就会抱着势在必得的决心去做这件事。

谈恋爱也一样。

现在在樱井翔眼里，连松本润拿着勺子乖乖吃鸡蛋的样子都那么吸引人。

表白要趁早，吃完饭我就告诉他，想要谈一场以结婚为前提的恋爱。

他应该会答应吧，如果不喜欢，害羞什么呢。

这样我就能顺理成章地叫他“润君”了，再过一段时间，就变成“润”。

迫不及待想听对方叫自己“翔君”，甚至是“小翔”。

一定很好听。

樱井翔想入非非，都没听见包间门被拉开了。

“哟，我没走错哈。”一个黏糊糊的熟悉声音响起，樱井翔抬头看向门口，露出了惊喜的表情。

“尼桑！”两个人同时说话，而后面面相觑。

站在门口的人直接懵了，看看二宫和也，又看看樱井翔。

“那个，谁是我弟弟来着？”

“大野智——！”小尖嗓近乎尖叫。

 

——TBC


End file.
